


A Little Longer

by JayceCarter



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge Thane/Female Shepard [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Shepard likes to wake early to exercise, but Thane is sick of being left alone in bed. He tempts her to skip her morning work out just this once.





	A Little Longer

Shepard always woke first. Humans required less sleep than drell, and she'd grown used to exercising in the early morning hours before most of the ship rose.

Thane would wake when she roused, when she pulled herself from his bed to leave. She'd press a kiss to his forehead then slip away, like a fantasy he couldn't hold, like memories he couldn’t touch. He would rise hours later alone, her side of his bed cold and empty.

It meant when she shifted in the bed that morning, he slung an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "Stay, Siha," he whispered to her ear.

She laughed, quiet in the early hours like a secret, her bare back against his chest, the soft skin teasing his scales. "I can't stay. I have things to do."

"What you need to do is stay here with me." He nuzzled her neck, drawing her scent into his lungs. He feared the day when his lungs would stop working because he would lose this. Death, death he could face, but never inhaling Shepard’s scent again? Vanilla is what she'd told him when he’d admitted his love of it, a result of her shampoo. Her hair drew him, made him want to touch it, to run his fingers through the soft strands. Hair was so unusual and it always smelled like vanilla. The scent would cling to his pillows for hours after she’d left.

She pulled against his grip. "I need to exercise. Garrus will ask where I was."

"So let him wonder. Spend one morning here with me. You leave, and I wake, and I worry for a moment you were never here at all."

Shepard rolled to face him, her hair a mess and sticking up on one side. She looked undone and perfect. "You're not playing fair."

"It is true. You've spent weeks in my bed, but we never wake together. You could miss one work-out, could you not?"

She sighed, her hand going to his chest, fingers following the thin stripes there that seemed to enthrall her as much as her skin did him. "I'm going to get out of shape if you keep making me sleep in. Just wait, I’ll gain fifty pounds and then you’ll be sorry." Even as she complained, she slid a thigh between his, seeking warmth as she always did. Her body relaxed against his, the fight of waking having fled.

"First, I would not care if you did. Secondly, what if I promise that when we wake up at a reasonable hour, I will personally help you with developing your cardiovascular stamina."

"What-"

He answered her question with a kiss, tongue dipping between her lips, his thumb teasing once over her nipple to ensure she had no confusion over what he offered.

"Oh," she said when he broke the kiss, her cheeks flushed.

Thane wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his chest as they settled back in. "Trust me, Siha, if you stay here until we both wake, exercise will be no problem."

Her breath warmed his chest as she snuggled closer. "I'm going to hold you to that."

He chuckled as he closed his eyes, ready to fall back asleep with her in his arms. It seemed they would both need their energy for the morning.


End file.
